


Disruption

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Reference to Corona Lockdown, References to Depression, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: For so long Cairo's life had felt dark - and then came Gav.For the Writers' Month day 30 prompt: joy.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shirasade's Boys Love works, Shirasade's Drabbles, Writer's Month 2020





	Disruption

For so long Cairo's life had felt dark, the loss of his best friend over his outing and the guilt over his father's illness hanging over his head like storm clouds. While he knew that there were many people whose lives were way more difficult than his, this only made him feel worse. 

Considering that he wasn't allowed to leave the house except for grocery shopping, not even to visit his father in hospital, Cairo spent almost all of his time alone, throwing himself into his Youtube channel and video gaming, isolating himself from his family. They were better off without him - after all, he'd done nothing but make everything worse for them.

And then came Gav. Gav with his relentless flirting and showing off, a cheerful, noisy tornado disrupting Cairo's safe if lonely life. Cairo kind of hated this Gav for upsetting his routine, his emotions. However, Gav was also warm smiles and open ears, willing to be there for Cairo whenever he needed him. Cairo couldn't hate this Gav, no matter how much he might want to. 

Not when Gav was the one person these days who looked at Cairo as if he was worth knowing, as if his very existence somehow improved Gav's life. It was intoxicating, impossible to resist, and despite the grumpy front he put up, Cairo found himself looking forward to every call, every chat. Cairo hadn't realised how much he missed smiling until Gav made it his mission to make him laugh.

And even when Cairo couldn't muster a smile, the reality of his father's worsening condition weighing him down, Gav still wanted to spend time with him. He couldn't magic everything okay, but his shoulders were broad enough to help carry Cairo's burdens, his smile bright enough to light up the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. I can't believe it's almost over!


End file.
